The present invention is directed towards a rotating display, and more particularly, to a rotating display which gives the illusion of simultaneous movement in both the clockwise and counterclockwise directions.
The primary function of rotating displays is to present an aesthetically pleasing object which will catch the eye of a passing observer. Such displays are often used in connection with advertising, wherein a message to be conveyed is associated with the display. Such a message will normally concern the sale of a product, a service, or the like. Rotating displays have proved to be especially useful in this connection since the movement of the displays effectively catches the eye of the observer.